


Know Who You Are

by AlwaysJonsa



Series: Regina and her Swan [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lily is kinda based off of aurora from the maleficent movie, Mal is a little bit ooc, Modern Royalty, Pregnancy, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonsa/pseuds/AlwaysJonsa
Summary: Regina is the Queen and she needs an heir. When a lord presents his daughter to her, things start to come to light around the castle. Particularly, the Infamous Mills Jealousy.





	1. Chapter 1

Regina walked through the halls of the castle on the way to the throne room. It was time for city court and all the lords and ladies as well as the common folk would be waiting for her. She walked into the throne room to see her citizen gathered. Walking to her throne, she sat upon it and looked out over her people. “Court shall begin.”

One of the common men stepped forward, “My queen, why haven't you married yet?”

“How is that any of your business?”

“The kingdom needs an heir of royal blood.”

“I will marry when I am ready.” Regina snapped.

Another man spoke up about taxes and that was how the rest of her morning went, talking about taxes and crops and how to prevent thefts in the market.

Regina stood above her court and sighed, “Court is over, I have grown bored.” Leaving the throne room she turned to one of her servant boys, “Have my horse saddled and fed.”

That afternoon, she rode Rocinante through the fields only to stop at a tree in the middle. There was a figure standing there that she knew well. Coming to a halt not far away, Regina dismounted her horse and walked over to the tree.

“That man in court this morning was right, you need to marry.”

“As I said before, I will marry when I am ready.”

“You can't keep yourself locked away in that castle forever, I know you're scared.”

“I am not scared.” She said dismissively.

“Then what are you waiting for? You're in your prime,” The figure said running a hand over Regina's leg, “almost twenty three. You need to breed.”

“I said I will. When I am ready.” She moved back toward her horse.

“Regina.”

“What!” It came out snappier than she intended.

“You still ride like a man.”

“Yeah, well I'm all man where it counts.” Regina sneered.

“Don't you talk about yourself like you're some abomination.”

“Why are you so hell bent on my wedding and bedding some random lord's daughter, Mother? What's in it for you?”

“A continuation of my bloodline on the throne of course.” Cora smiled. “And I want you to know there is someone out there who can love you as much as I do.”

“You ruined that for me when you sent her away.”

“Now Regina you know very well that she was not fit to wed.”

“Why did you send her to my bed, make me fall in love and then send her away?”

“Because you cannot marry a whore.”

“She was pregnant.” Regina's voice was small.

“I know.”

“Why would you do that?”

“I needed to know if you could. You weren't supposed to fall in love with her. You were meant to fuck her, and put a baby in her. That's all.”

Regina's heart ached for her lost love. She turned and whistled to Rocinante, refusing to let her mother she the sadness on her face. Though deep down, she knew that her mother knew what she felt. “Our afternoon meal will be served soon. Better get back to the castle.” With that, Regina rode her horse toward the stables.

* * *

 

That evening, Regina received a visit from one of her noblemen, Lord David. Not bothering to stand to greet him, she sat ominously on her throne as he entered. “What have you?”

“My queen, I would like to formally present my daughter to you to wed.”

“And why would I want to marry your daughter?”

“She is young beautiful and obedient, she won't give you trouble. And I assure you her virtue is in tact.”

“This is not a business transaction, my lord. If I wanted obedience I would get a dog. Show me this daughter of yours.”

David left the room to retrieve his daughter. Upon entering the room, the girl, who looked no older than eighteen, was very nervous. The girl had long yellow hair and gorgeous green eyes. Regina stood to meet her in the middle of the hall.

Circling her, Regina spoke up, “Her virtue is in tact you say?”

“Guaranteed, my queen.” the girl spoke up.

“David, leave us.”

“My Queen,”

“I said leave us.”

David hesitantly left the throne room.

Regina stopped in front of the girl, “Do you bleed little swan?”

“Yes. My blood has just passed this week, your grace.”

“Would you like to marry me, or did your father put you up to this? Don't be afraid to tell me the truth.”

“I do wish to marry you, your grace. If you'll have me.”

“What's your name?”

“Emma.”

“Emma, I will not have you if this was not your decision. I'm not going to force you into a marriage you do not want.”

“That is very noble of you, your grace.”

“It's not noble, it's simple respect. Your father came in here like he was selling you. Did you agree to be sold?”

“He is my father. But I assure you I will be a good wife, I'll mend your clothes and cook and clean and lay with you whenever you wish.”

“I'll marry you. But I don't want you to do all of those things, I have a staff for that and I pay them well. As for laying with me, do you know what that entails?”

“To give you pleasure whenever and however you wish.”

“Yes, but it also means carrying my children for the rest of your life. This is not something you can get out of. There will be a bedding ceremony where you are taken in front of your father. It shows that he no longer has responsibility over you. Do you understand?”

“I understand, shall I go tell my lord father?”

“You shall, and tell him you'll be staying here from now on.”

“Why me, if you don't mind me asking?”

“You are the first one to not be afraid of me.”

Regina had a room set up for Emma before retreating back to her own room. It wasn't until hours later that her mother entered her room. As Regina sat on the balcony, she listened as her mother helped herself to a cup of wine. As she sat in a chaise on the balcony she finally looked over to her daughter, who sat in the nude, clearly drunk if her erection was any indication.

“You made a mess Regina.” Cora said shaking her head.

“You're the one who showed up uninvited.” Regina said moving back to her bed.

“I hear you have found a girl to wed.”

“A couple hours ago.” she climbed on the bed.

“When will I get to see her?”

“At the wedding.” She woke up the girl who lay asleep in her bed.

“You're gonna make me wait that long?”

“You and I both know I can't make you do anything.” She positioned the girl on all fours and slid inside of her.

“Your stamina is astonishing, dear.”

“You can let yourself out at anytime.”

“No, I think I'll stay.”

“Thinking about joining?”

“Not tonight, I'll just settle for watching. But I do think I will go meet your bride when the sun rises.”

“Do whatever you want.” Regina groaned as she pulled out, flipped her over and entered again.

Enjoying the feeling of being watched, Regina palmed the girl's breast and bit at her neck until she could feel her come undone beneath her, all the while keeping her ears locked on the figure on the balcony, aching for her approval.

“ _Always such a messy child._ ” Cora commented as she sipped her wine.

 

* * *

 

_The relationship the queen had with her mother was not unknown by the occupants and workers of the castle. Anyone who spoke of it lost their tongues. What was known however was the intense jealousy the queen possessed. That became known when one of the stable boys, Daniel, had eyes for one of Regina's girls. She had the two brought to her chambers as he was strapped to the bed and gagged. The girl, Anna, was made to strip down while Regina tortured the poor boy. Carving four letters into his chest with a dagger she took from the guard outside her door, M. I. N. E._

_Regina smeared his blood over the girl's body before moving him to a chair and fucking her in his blood until she lost consciousness. After that, no one dared lay eyes on any of the girls Regina had bought for her own pleasure._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Regina decided to wed the little swan. The wedding went as well as planned, but now it was time for the bedding. Regina escorted her bride to her room, followed by David, Snow and Cora as well as one of the council men. Snow helped her daughter out of her wedding dress and corset, leaving her in her shift. Regina pulled her over toward the bed, not bothering to remove said shift. Trying at least to preserve some of her dignity.

Looking at Emma she whispered, “Don't look at them, just look at me and it'll be over before you know it.”

Regina removed her underwear and despite her telling Emma to look at her she couldn't. Her eyes were focused on the figure standing behind Regina. The woman had a smirk on her face that made Emma uneasy. Her face only disappeared when her queen thrust into her for the first time. Emma let out an involuntary squeak before she felt movement. To say it was unpleasant would be a drastic understatement. It burned. But Regina was right, it was over before she had a chance to recover and Regina was pulling out. She felt something leaking onto the sheets and was surprised when her queen reached between them to run her fingers through. Watching, she noticed that the councilmen held up their marriage certificate and Regina smeared her maiden's blood under her seal. Her parents, Cora and the councilmen left the room after that, proof of consummation complete.

“You're mine now.”

“I'm yours.” Emma smiled.

Regina suddenly got out of bed, fixed her pants and left the room. She was on her way to the stables when she was pulled into her mother's room. “Regina.”

“What?”

“What are you doing?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You should be in your room putting a baby in your wife.”

“I can't do it.”

“You have to.”

“I can't go and lay with her, mother. She just,”

“She looks like Mal.”

“She looks so much like Mal.”

“I knew that was why you agreed to marry her.”

“I don't know why I did this.”

“It doesn't matter now, you've married her and now she must give you an heir.”

“But she's so young.”

“She's eighteen, a year older than you were when you impregnated Mal. Regina you hurt her during the bedding, then you left her alone. She is still a girl, you must make her a woman. Make her feel good.” Regina looked at her mother with pleading eyes and Cora shook her head, “You must do this on your own. Get her to trust you, a woman's trust does not come easily. Make her happy, she is your wife now. Treat her as such.” turning her towards the door, Cora gave her daughter a slight push, “Go to her.”

Back in Regina's room, just after she had bolted out the door, a servant girl entered with a bowl of warm water and a cloth. Upon seeing her, Emma moved to the edge of the bed. “Who are you?”

“I am Anna, the Queen Mother sent me. She says you are hurt.” She kneeled between the bride's legs and gently pried them apart. “The first time is the worst with the queen, she does not mean to hurt you.”

“Then why did she?”

“You were a maiden, she had no choice in the matter. She doesn't like people seeing what is meant for her eyes only. She hurt me the first time too.”

“You've laid with her?”

“That's what I am here for your grace. She bought me for her own pleasure.”

“How many of you are there?” Emma asked.

“Three.”

“And none of you have birthed her children.”

“No my lady we are barren. The queen mother made sure of it after the first time one of the whores became pregnant. Five years ago when Cora was queen, she bought a girl and Regina fell in love with her and put a baby in her. She was here to see if the princess could breed and when it was discovered that she could, the girl was sent away. She doesn't mean to hurt you, she's actually quite gentle if you ask her to be. But she is also very jealous. She doesn't like to share what's hers. The only person who took what belonged to her without consequence, was her mother.”

“You know a lot about her, how long have you been here?”

“She bought me when I was thirteen.”

“How old are you now?”

“Seventeen, my lady. She wanted to make sure she had my first blood, as with the other two girls, and you.”

“Who are the other girls?”

“We are your handmaidens, you will meet Beth and Rose later. After you've been properly bedded.” At Emma's frightened face Anna smiled a warm smile. “She will make you feel good, I promise. The queen is very good at what she does.”

Regina entered the room then, dismissing Anna before coming to stand in front of her wife. She pulled her up to stand before turning her to face the bed. She could feel the tension in Emma's shoulders before she whispered, “Relax, I won't hurt you.”

She slowly unlaced her shift, letting it fall to the floor. She ran her hands over the smooth pale skin on display to her, before turning her to face her again. “You're beautiful.”

Emma shivered, “I don't know what to do.”

“You'll learn. Lay back on the bed.” Regina moved to get out of her clothes, leaving her completely bare in front of Emma. “I'll make you feel good, I promise.” She moved to kiss down the young swans body, paying close attention to her breasts before moving lower. She kissed her navel and the juncture where her thigh met her hip. She skipped over the place she wanted to be, instead moving to lift a thigh so she could place kisses down to her ankle. By the time she made her way up the other leg, Emma was soaking wet. Regina used a finger to gather some of her juices and circle her clit, earning a gasp from the blonde, “I told you you'd feel good.”

She moved her finger from her clit to circle at her entrance before pushing in slowly with her middle finger before pulling out. “So wet.” She slowly added another finger, pumping slowly until Emma came undone before her. While she was riding the waves of her first orgasm, Regina moved up the bed, using the juices on her hand to lube her cock before pushing in until she bottomed out in her wife. Emma wasn't able to come down from her high before she was thrust into another one, simply from Regina filling her. She she began to thrust, she locked her lips on Emma's breast, swirling her tongue around a nipple. Emma sighed at the sensation before her voice became higher pitched as Regina sped up her pace. Suddenly Emma felt something hot filling her and heard a grunt from the woman above her. Regina didn't slow down until Emma felt full, and even then she didn't pull out. She slowly rolled her hips as if to work out the last of her cum. Rolling over to lay next to her young bride, Regina panted, “Are you okay?”

“Better than I've ever felt.” Emma panted, slowly coming down from yet another orgasm.

“Good.” Regina said sitting up. She stood and moved to the balcony, not bothering to cover her nudity.

“Are you coming back?” Emma asked as her eyes drooped.

“In a minute.” Regina responded. She did come back, Emma had woken again and Regina had her all throughout the night.

* * *

 

In the weeks after the wedding, Emma got along great with everyone in the castle. She even joined Regina in court. Emma had invited her parents to the castle. When they arrived, the royal couple were finishing the morning court. When they left the throne room, Emma was immediately embraced by her mother.

“Oh darling we've missed you so much.” David said kissing his daughter's head.

“I've missed you too daddy.”

Cora did not miss the way Regina tensed at how Emma was being handled by her mother, “Calm down dear, it's just her mother.”

Snow looked up at her daughter and broke out into an enormous smile, tears coming to her eyes, “You're going to have a baby.”

“That's why we invited you here, we wanted to tell you personally.” Regina said walking up next to her wife. “Graham here will show you to your room.”

“Oh nonsense, I'll do it. I haven't seen them in weeks, it'll give us time to catch up.” Emma smiled.

Regina sighed, “If you insist. You know where to find me, dear.”

Emma watched her leave with her mother. She knew her wife was upset, but what she didn't know was why. She turned back to her own parents. “Shall we go?”

Emma didn't see Regina until it was time for supper. When she met her in the dining hall she hugged her arm, “Is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine dear,” Regina said.

Emma could feel the uneasiness in the hall, but she didn't know what caused it. Around her the servants plastered fake smiles on their faces as they kept cutting their eyes at each other. Rita, the cook had signaled for the new servant boy to be sent back into the kitchen.

“Felix, I told you not to look at that woman's wife or you will regret it.”

“Rita, she's like five feet tall, what is she going to do to me?”

“Alright then, go back out there. But don't say I didn't warn you.”

Unbeknownst to Felix, Regina had been watching him ever since he entered the dining hall.

“Would you like more wine my queen?”

Regina nodded with a blank face, “What's your name boy?”

“Felix,” he provided.

“Be careful Felix.” She said as she cut a piece of meat and ate it.

Emma now knew the cause of the tension in the room, she had heard the horror stories. She looked over to Cora at the end of the table to see her smirking as she drank her wine. Snow and David were oblivious, but even they could feel the tension. Felix moved to gather the plate of meat to see who wanted more. He gave Regina more meat and then moved on to Emma.

Regina did not miss the bulge in his pants or the wink he threw Emma's way. When he passed by her again, she quickly grabbed the knife off his platter and stabbed his hand straight through to the table. She moved so quickly that no one had time to react before Felix was screaming as he shot a pained look toward Regina.

“I warned you to be careful. I don't like it when people look at what's mine. I don't like to share.” She sneered at him before looking down. Her steak knife was dangerously close to his crotch.

“Regina.” She looked up at the sound of her mother's voice.

“She is mine.”

“No.”

“I am the queen and he needs to be punished.” She said as she pulled out the knife so she could watch him bleed.

“Right now you are acting like a child who just got their toy taken. Put the knife down. I'll have Jefferson take care of him.”

Regina sighed and placed her knife back onto the table. It was moments like these that the staff remembered just how young their queen really was. She was basically a child thrust into the role of her father as soon as she came of age and still under the influence of her mother.

“I'd like to be excused.” Being the queen, she didn't need to ask permission, but felt she should in that moment.

“It is rude to leave your guests, dear.” Cora smirked, knowing exactly why Regina wished to be excused.

The queen sat at the head of her dinner table, pants uncomfortably tight all the while imagining just what she would do to Felix when she got to him. She turned her head at the sound of her name only to see that her wife was the only one left sitting at the table with her.

“Yes?”

“Would you like me to go to your room with you? You seem rather frustrated tonight.”

“I am, frustrated I mean. But I will not be joining you in bed tonight, I do not wish to hurt you or our baby.”

“I'll be okay.” Emma smiled.

“No, you won't.” Regina said before she stood and kissed her wife's cheek, “Please tell your parents that I apologize for my behavior tonight, I didn't want them to have to see that.” Regina turned to find Graham at the door. “Escort my wife to our room please. Thank you.”

* * *

 

A while later, Regina went down to the dungeon where she met her mother.

“You were being very immature earlier.”

“I don't need your input.”

“Where is your wife?”

“She is in bed.”

“Why aren't you with her?”

“I have an incompetent fool to deal with.”

“No that's not it. You're afraid of scaring her.”

“No, I'm afraid I'll hurt her.”

“I'll send for Rose.”

“Don't, I can handle it on my own.”

Cora smirked but said nothing, The two entered the dungeon and she went to sit in the corner.

“Jefferson.” She said as she passed him.

“Mother.”

“Bring him out Jeff.” Regina ordered as she looked at the table of instruments. As Felix was being strapped to the table, she lit a fire.

“Such a bossy baby sister.”

“You had your chance, but you decided to abdicate.”

“Abdicate?” Jeff asked raising an eyebrow.

“Whatever, have you talked to Kelly?”

“I have. As you know, she's recently gotten married and is now expecting a baby.” her brother smiled

“That's nice, we should celebrate. Mother send an invite to Kelly.”

“Priscilla's pregnant too.” Jeff said, pride swelling in his chest.

“How is it that we are all having babies at the same time? No worries, at least our children will grow up together.”

“What are you going to do to him Regina?” Cora asked, noticing that she hadn't touched her usual instruments.

“I have an idea.” she said eyeing a curved dagger and smiling devilishly. She walked over to Felix who was watching her as she placed a blade in the fire. “I've heard that you're a great worker. So that's why I'm not going to kill you. But all of you is not walking out of this room.”

“What are you going to do?”

“You seem to know a little soldier who was all too eager to salute to my wife.”

“No.” He said, eyes wide with fear. “I'll never go near her again, I swear.”

“I believe you. But I don't like to share what's mine.” She took the dagger and cut off his pants. She moved to pick up a curved dagger and grabbed hold of his limp member as he began to scream. It was over quicker than Regina would have liked, but she enjoyed watching him bleed as he wailed in agony. She grabbed the dagger out of the fire and used it to cauterize the wound. Felix was still conscious, to everyone's surprise.

“You're one tough lad.” Jefferson smirked

“Not for long.” Regina went to the fire and pulled out a red hot brandishing iron before pressing it to Felix's chest, branding him with her insignia. Once the screaming had stopped she called in one of her servants. “Take him away, I'm bored of him.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Walking through the garden, Regina found her wife sitting by the fountain as she absentmindedly caressed her belly. She walked up to her and softly placed her hand on her shoulder as not to frighten her. “What's got your mind, little swan?”

“You.” Emma said turning to her wife.

“What about me?”

“That's the problem, we've been married four months now and I know absolutely nothing about you.” Emma laid back in the grass.

“What do you want to know?” Regina said as she laid next to her in the grass.

“Anything. What's your favorite color?”

“Purple.”

“Why?”

“It symbolizes trust, loyalty, wisdom, confidence, intelligence and is considered beneficial to the mind and body. Also, you look really good in it. What's your favorite color?”

“I've never had one, but now I'm starting to like blue.” Emma said smiling. “What do you want our child to be?”

“Healthy and strong.”

“I meant boy or girl.”

“It doesn't matter, I'll love them equally because we created them.” Regina smiled

“Anna told me you got one of your girls pregnant.” At this Regina's smile faded, “Have you seen the child?”

“No, I don't even know if it was a boy or girl. But I would love to meet them.”

“And what about the mother?

“Her name is Mal and my mother bought her to see if I could have children. Once it was discovered that I could indeed get a girl pregnant, Mother sent her away. I haven't heard anything about her other than the fact that Mother has money sent to her to make sure she's comfortable. And I suppose to keep her quiet.”

“Quiet?”

“About the fact that I have an illegitimate child.”

“Oh.” Emma nodded in understanding before she went onto the next question. “Who's Jefferson.”

“He's my elder brother. My father had a son with his first wife, who died in when he was a baby after years of trying for an heir. When he was two, daddy married mother and then I was born when he was five. I have a sister as well, she's illegitimate but my father raised her as his own, like my mother did with Jeff. She's two years younger than Jeff and three years older than me.”

“You're the baby.”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that. Would you like to meet them, my brother and sister?”

“I would. Wait, if your father was king and he had a son before you, why are you queen and he not king since he is the older heir.”

“He didn't want to be king, he wanted to marry for love, not duty. And he did, he also has a baby on the way.”  
“You married me for duty.”

“I am the last born. I have no choice but to produce an heir for the kingdom. I can say that I married you for duty, but that does not mean I cannot love you. My father married my mother for duty, but died with her name on his lips. He loved her very deeply. I believe we can grow to love each other as they did.”

“I hope so too.” Emma thought about her next question, “How old are you, I know your birthday just passed but no one ever said how old you were?”

“I'm twenty three.”

“Not much older than me.”

“No not at all.”

“How do you handle running an entire kingdom?”

“My mother does most of the work, she's better suited for it. But I have the name and blood. I am really only queen in name. I wasn't meant to be crowned so young, but my father took ill when winter came.”

“You've had to grow up so fast.”

“As did you. You're nineteen and pregnant.”

“I am also married, to her majesty. Giving you children is my duty.”

“You're so innocent. I will ruin you.”

“Then ruin me, because I am already falling in love with you.”

“Why?”

“You're so protective of me, you make me feel safe. And you're always truthful with me. You include me in everything you do. You don't make me feel like your duty, I feel like your wife.”

“You are. I treat you how you deserve to be treated. Your father basically tried to sell you to me Emma. That's why I asked if you wanted to marry me or if you were just doing what your father said.”

“I was, but I told you yes because you cared enough to ask if it was what I wanted.”

“You should have control of your life, little swan. Don't always let people tell you how to live your life.”

“That's very god advice.”

“I've learned from experience. Even though I am queen, I still look to my mother about what I should do. She has more control over me than she should at my age, but I crave her approval as it is very hard to earn. She worked hard for the respect she has earned, she is the daughter of a miller turned Queen Mother.”

“My mother was a bandit, then she married my lord father and had me. They met when she tried to rob him, and he fell in love immediately.”

“I wish we could've met in a cute way like your parents.” Regina smiled sadly.

“Well we have plenty of time to overshadow their love, starting with you.” Emma smiled mischievously before pulling her wife on top of her.

“We have all the time in the world,” Regina smiled before kissing her.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, side note: I have a new job and no wifi. i am not planning on abandoning this story. i've written a couple chapters for it already, although out of order. just snippets that have popped into my head. i have to write more to put them all together. but this story is not going to be abandoned

Today was the day that Emma would meet Regina's siblings and their families. The day in the garden, the two had learn much about each other. Regina learned that Emma's mother's real name was Mary Margaret and that she was called Snow because she was born during a bad winter storm. Emma learned that Jefferson initially wanted to give up his crown because he wanted to travel, but when he found out that he would not be allowed to pick his own wife, it sealed the deal as he had fallen in love with his current wife.

Emma was strolling through the castle when she ran into a woman, knocking them both to the floor.

“Watch where you're going.” the woman said as she moved to stand.

“I'm so sorry I was in my head.” Emma said as she stood.

“Obviously. Don't let it happen again. If anything happens to my baby, I won't hesitate to have your head.”

“ I've apologized. You can't talk to me that way.”

“I can talk to you however I please.”

“Who says?”

“My name says.”

“Well my wife won't be pleased that you've threatened my life.”

“My mother won't be pleased that you've endangered her grandchild. Which one is more powerful?”

“We shall find out.” Emma said walking off.

“Don't walk away from me, who do you think you are?”

“The real question is who do you think you are?” Emma said walking into her wife's chambers. Regina wasn't sitting at her desk like Emma expected but she could hear her moving around on the balcony. “My dear wife, this woman thinks its perfectly fine to threaten my life based on her name.”

“Who the fuck does she think she is, that fucking lowlife piece of- oh.” Regina stopped in her tracks.

“Oh?” Emma said confused

“You married this brat?”

“Now now Kelly, no need for name calling.” Cora said as she stood from her chaise.

“You're taking her side, mother?”

“Mother? Oh no.” Emma said, her face turning a shade of pink.

“You threatened to have her killed?” Regina said angrily

“I may have said some things.”

“You can't go around telling people you'll have them killed.”

“She knocked me down.”

“In all fairness, we both fell.” Emma interjected.

“My baby could have been harmed.”

“Both of your babies could have been harmed.”

“Not only did you threaten the life of my wife, you threatened the life of my child as well. I could very well have you killed right here and now, I don't care if you are my sister.”

“There's no need for that, I'm fine really. It was my fault anyway. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking.”

“I didn't even know who she was, let alone pregnant.”

“It doesn't matter.” Regina said looking at her feet. “Get out of my room. Both of you.”

“Don't do something you'll regret, Regina.”

“Out!”

Cora left with Kelly, leaving her youngest alone with her wife.

 


	5. Chapter 5

After Cora Left, Emma sat on the bed and watched as Regina paced the room. “It really was my fault, I ran into her.”

“She threatened you and our baby.”

“We're fine really.” Emma stood and stopped her wife's pacing. “Hey, look at me.” She placed Regina's hand on her belly. “He's okay.”

“Good.” Regina said kissing her before guiding her to the bed she lifted Emma's dress while moving her head to kiss down her neck.

“We can't,” She said moaning. “There are guests.”

Regina hooked her fingers into Emma's underthings and began removing them, “I am queen, I'll do as I like.”

“Okay,” Emma smiled as she removed her wife's pants. Laying back on the bed, she allowed her wife to do what she does best, love her.

Meeting everyone in the dining hall an hour later, Regina smiled at her family. Jeff was sitting next to his pregnant wife, while Kelly was sitting next to her husband. Cora sat in her usual spot at the end of the table while Regina and Emma made their way to their own seats at the head.

“So it seems as though I am expecting three grandchildren one after the other.” Cora said breaking the ice.

“We do things as a family, do we not?” Jeff said.

“Most of us do,” Kelly said side eyeing Regina.

“Is there something you need to say, dear sister?” Regina said turning her head towards the older girl.

“It's just that each of us are having our first child, except you.”

“Each of us?” Regina challenged.

“Play pretty children.” Cora said as her goblet was filled with wine.

“How is your daughter anyway?”

“Kelly!”

“Daughter?” Regina said looking at her mother and brother.

“Oh that's right, you haven't seen her. Well she looks like you.”

At that Regina stood and left the dining hall, followed by Cora.

“Why are you so full of hate?” Jeff yelled at his younger sister. “She has done nothing to deserve that, especially from you.”

“That's where you're wrong big brother.”

* * *

 

Cora found Regina in her solar with a bottle of Cora's good ale in her hand, nearly half empty.

“Regina.”  
“You keep them from me,” She interrupted, “But not from others. From the looks of it, everyone has seen my child but me.”

“You needed to focus on your duties.”  
“And my daughter isn't one of them? Why did you keep them from me.”

“A queen cannot marry a whore.”

“I can marry whomever I please. I ask your guidance, I do not require it. You would do well to remember that, mother.”

“You're drunk.”

“I want them brought here immediately.”

“You don't want to do that.” but Regina ignored her mother's warnings.

“I need to meet her, I want to know her. I want her to know that she is loved and wasn't abandoned.”

“They'll be here tomorrow.”

“They will be here tonight.”

“Regina.”

“I don't care how you do it, but they will be here tonight. And they will be living here if Mal allows it.”

“You're just like your father.”

“And you're a cold-hearted bitch.” Regina said leaving the room, the bottle of ale now empty.

Watching her daughter leave, she picked up the empty bottle and discarded it. She picked up a goblet and poured herself a glass of wine, but couldn't drink it as she thought about everything her daughter had said. Regina was right, she was a cold-hearted bitch. She sent the girl away because she reminded her of herself. Like Mal, she was at her lowest point in life before she met Henry. A single mother working as a tavern wench. She bought the girl for proof of Regina's fertility, but watched as her youngest impregnated and fell in love with the whore, before having her sent away. Also having them so close by without telling Regina only made it worse.

She placed her cup on her desk and brought in the guard from down the hall. “Have my carriage and twenty men at the ready. I'll be making my way out into the village.”

Meanwhile in the dining hall after Regina stormed out, the servants stood around awkwardly as their prince yelled at his sister. When the altercation was over, Jeff sat back in his chair and sighed before looking at Emma.

“I apologize for how tonight went down. They aren't usually like this.”

“I completely understand, there has been a great deal of tension here lately. And once again, I do apologize, Princess. I'm sure the queen wouldn't mind if we began without her.”

“She will not be back tonight.” Jeff said. “If I know my sister, she's somewhere either drinking or unconscious because she drank an entire bottle of mother's good ale.”

“Regina does not seem to do well when things are taken from her.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

After they were finished dining, Emma made her way back to their chambers. She found her wife sprawled out on the bed with an empty bottle of ale by her side. Emma picked up the bottle and sat it on the boudoir before waking her wife. “Regina.”

The woman in question woke and looked at her bride, “I'm sorry.”

“For what?” Emma asked.

“I threw a tantrum like an insolent child.”

“But you are, you are a child thrust into an adult role before you were ready.”

“I shouldn't have left you there.”

“It's okay.”

“I'm having my mother bring them here. They will be here tonight.”

“That's great.”

“Really? You don't have a problem with that?”

“Why would I?” Emma asked confused.

“I've called for my former lover to reside in the palace if she so chooses and you're telling me you don't have the slightest problem with that?”

“You are my Queen, it is not my duty to question you. On the other hand, you are my wife. A wife who has women around this palace to lay with as you please and you don't. Why shouldn't I trust you?”

“I don't know what will happen when she gets here.”

“When she gets here, you will meet your daughter. You have the right to know your family. She is the mother of your child, that's family.”

“I love you.”

“You're drunk.”

“That doesn't change the fact that I love you.”

At that Emma smiled, “Lets get you in this bed correctly.”

“I can't, I need to be there when they arrive.”

“Get some sleep, I'll wake you.”

While Regina slept, Emma sat on the balcony overlooking the village below. She softly caressed her large belly, the baby was due soon. The doctor says a month, two at most before their son arrives.

* * *

 

Kelly was in her room when there was a knock on her door. A guard entered, “It is your brother, my lady.”

Kelly sighed, “Send him in.”

Jefferson entered and looked at her sister's husband, “I'd like to speak with my sister alone.”

“Whatever you want to say to me, you can say in front of him.” Kelly said.

“Alright then, you need to make amends with Regina.”

“Why should I?”

“Other than the fact that she is our sister? She loves you and couldn't hurt you if she tried. She's the most powerful person in the country yet she still does nothing to you. Why are you so dead set on making her your enemy?”

“I'm tired of being in her shadow. I'm the elder sister, she should be in my shadow.”

“You know why.”

“Because I'm not father's trueborn daughter? It doesn't matter.”

“Kelly,”

“I'd make the better queen. Regina is a child who doesn't know what she's doing.”

“Yet the crown sits atop her head.”

“Because mother put it there.”

“How can you still resent her, after everything that's happened, how can you still be so petty?”

“I learned from the best.”

 

 


End file.
